


A moment's peace

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Kate have some time alone during their wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A moment's peace

Slowly, Kate opened her eyes. She was lying in a room in Clarence House, where she and William had stayed the last few days, leading up to their marriage. She looked around but William wasn’t here. She wondered where he would be until she heard the shower running. She glanced the clock on the nightstand and noticed with a shock it was already time to make herself ready for the big dinner and party afterwards. They had already had their luncheon and reception at Buckingham Palace, after which William had driven her back to Clarence House. Kate had decided to take a nap, because she wouldn’t stay awake during her own party otherwise. She had been up since six. In fact, she realized now, this was the only time she could relax and reflect on the day. And before she knew it, the tears were streaming down her face. Kate wiped them away forcefully, not knowing why on earth she was crying. This was a happy day, the most beautiful of her life. But no matter how many times she took a deep breath or told herself to get a grip, the tears kept coming.

So when William appeared in the room to get dressed after his shower, Kate turned her face away, not wanting to let him see she was crying for no reason at all. He didn’t notice at first, thinking she was still asleep, but then she couldn’t suppress a soft sob.

‘’Kate?’’ William asked, slightly taken aback. ‘’Are you crying?’’

Kate shook her head forcefully, but then turned to look at him.

William’s heart broke when he saw her red and puffy eyes and wet cheeks. Within seconds he was on the bed as well and had wrapped Kate firmly in his arms. ‘’Honey, what’s the matter?’’

Kate was properly crying now, letting out all her emotions that she had suppressed all day. ‘’I – don’t – know,’’ she managed to bring out between sobs. ‘’It just started and now I can’t stop, and we will be late for dinner and now my hair and face are all messed up and –‘’ she let out another heart breaking sob.

‘’Shhh,’’ William said. ‘’It’s okay. You can cry. I am here with you.’’ Now Kate really started to sob uncontrollably and William slowly rocked her back and forth in his arms, pressing soft kisses in her hair and whispering it was all okay. After a while Kate calmed down again, leaning heavily against William. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything, William spoke. ‘’I know, honey. Please don’t apologize. I know.’’

‘’Why I have been crying?’’ Kate asked.

‘’Yes,’’ William said simply. ‘’Because you have had no time today to process all the emotions involved, so now it comes out all at once.’’ He smiled. ‘’And I totally get that.’’ He kissed her again. ‘’Now let’s get you in the shower, alright?’’ When he let go of Kate, she clung to him even stronger. ‘’Don’t let go of me,’’ she said. William looked at the clock and knew they couldn’t be late for their own dinner. ‘’I’ll shower with you,’’ he said.

‘’Don’t be stupid, you just took one.’’

‘’Fine, then shower by yourself.’’ William said, knowing Kate would change her mind within seconds.

She looked at him with her best puppy eyes and knew she had one. ‘’Let’s go, I’ll wash your hair.’’

Kate looked at William nonplussed. He shrugged. ‘’I always wanted to do that.’’

After their shower, when they were both dressing themselves again, Kate noticed she was more at ease again. ‘’Thank you,’’ she said suddenly. ‘’I really needed that.’’

William smiled. ‘’Are you ready for tonight?’’

Kate nodded. ‘’Very. Can’t wait for our first dance as husband and wife.’’


End file.
